


The Sweetest Things

by VultureLovesong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cotton Candy Fluff, Eventual Sex, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gabriel is Twenty-Two, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Sam, Sam is Seventeen Years Old, Side Order Of Destiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The High school AU I wrote two years ago but never got around to publishing because it might be cotton candy fluff, but it might also be baseless trash. In which Sam is an awkward teen with a crush, Gabriel is a little shit, and all the Novaks and Dean just have to deal with it.</p><p>(Aka, 20 moments in the life of Sam and Gabriel, as told by Sam Winchester, and unintentionally broken up into 5 parts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Things

## The Sweetest Things

**Modern Day Timeline | Whatever Believable Timeline You Want**

* * *

**~*~**

**Skittles**

**~*~**

In retrospect, Sam probably should have known that the moment Dean finally pulled his head out of his ass and realized he was in love with his best friend Castiel, that it would be the moment he lost the ability to stay home and do his homework in peace ever again. It really was an obvious and inevitable fact, and he is embarrassed he hadn't thought of the possibility.

Sam is caught between feelings, to be honest, unsure how he should feel about the situation. On one hand, he doesn’t really care, because he is sick of all the aimless eye-fucking. On the other hand, he can’t help but feel a bit put out, because he has no choice but to resign himself to be spending the rest of his high school life on the Novak’s couch, feeling like a third wheel as his brother "studies" with his best friend. Sam pretends to ignore the fact that he is pretty sure the only studying either Castiel or his brother will be doing is Anatomy and Sex Ed, because at least they are not pretending they don’t want to fuck like rabbits anymore. That is a plus.

Sort of.

Of course, despite knowing they would be spending pretty much all their time at the Novak house, he had not counted on his brother conveniently forgetting to mention they would be spending the night this particular night, knowing full well that Sam had plans. That is how Sam Winchester ends up lying on the Novak’s couch at three in the morning, cursing his laptop for dying, cursing Dean for not giving him enough time to pack his cord, and trying to get to sleep. It is also how he ends up meeting Castiel’s older brother Gabriel, as he walks in to the house at way too fucking early, or way too fucking late depending on the point if view, with a devious smirk on his face, and a couple suspicious looking florescent pink bags slung over his arms. He blinks at the half-asleep shirtless sixteen year old on his couch, and lets out a low appreciative whistle, which prompts said teen to give him an unimpressed bitch-face, the one labeled Bitch Face # 27 by Dean, as he stands up to introduce himself. It is only polite after all.

“Well hello Moose!” The shorter blondish-gold-haired man beats him to it, drawing out the hello in an obnoxiously over appreciative way that sort of reminds Sam of how his brother used to when a pretty girl walked by, before he and Castiel got together that is. “You must be Dean-o’s little brother. The name’s Gabriel.”

Sam does not comment on the moose part, despite kind of wanting to. He knows he is taller than everyone in his class is, and he is taller than this man. Just a year ago he was shorter than Dean, and now Dean comes up to his chin. Puberty sucks like that, because Sam is now awkwardly unused to his limbs, and too tall and thin to be considered attractive by the girls or boys. Instead, he takes the man’s hand and shakes it. “That’s right. I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“Don't worry, the pleasure is mutual, Samalama." He gives the teen an exaggerated wink, and smirks wide enough to show off his unfairly straight and white teeth, if the rumors about his candy addiction are true, when Sam flushes scarlet. "Hey, not that I particularly mind coming home to attractive people, but what are you doing on the couch?” Gabriel asks. It's Sam's turn to smirk now.

“I am not sure how well Dean and Cas would take it if I tried to sleep with them.” Sam shrugs, as if he doesn't actually care about anything. As if the smirk on his lips is just a coincidence. “Bit too crowded, don’t you think? And I would be hopelessly overdressed for the occasion.”

Gabriel barks out a pleased laugh. “Well good to know they finally got together." He smiles, and then continues. "But, what I meant was, my room is literally just down the hall, and I'm sure mom would have offered my room up. She always does."

Sam blushes again. "No, she offered." He mumbles, embarrassed. "But I thought that it would be rude to sleep in your room without asking first, even if you are usually only here on the weekends."

Gabriel nods, and whether he is speechless or not is something only he will know. There is about ten seconds of silence, before he holds one of the outrageously pink bags up, golden eyes sparkling with mischievous intent. “Well since you don’t seem to have anything else to do, and I know you aren’t going to get any sleep on that couch, want to help me make balloon animals out of these condoms and cover all of my brother’s rooms with them?”

Sam pretends to think about it, because he really has nothing better to do, and he really shouldn't agree if the last prank war is any warning for what will come, and the couch is too uncomfortable to sleep on, but then he grins. “It would be my pleasure, good sir.” he says in the most overly mocking posh accent he can muster.

Gabriel tosses him a large box of condoms with probably the most beautiful and childish grin Sam has ever seen, and they both get to work. Making balloon animals from condoms is not as easy as it sounds. Anyone who says otherwise is a vicious liar. After the fifth poor attempt at twisting the blown condoms into animals, Gabriel tells him to just stick to blowing them up, and he’ll do the shaping. Sam agrees readily, and secretly admires the older man's skills, while inwardly cursing his clumsy fingers.

While they work they share a massive bag full of Skittles, Sam never knew you could buy a pound of skittles anywhere let alone five pounds, and talk about things that don’t really matter, or the things that matter most according to Gabriel. Like what syrup tastes best, if cotton candy is the best candy, and what color M&M they dislike. At one point they end up having a long conversation about what they would do if they lived in castles built entirely out of candy. It should really say something that the topic ends with a pouting sixteen year old, and a smug twenty-one year old claiming he’d just eat Sam’s castle. Then again, Sam did say he would melt Gabriel’s chocolate statue of himself down so he would have a drop more chocolate in his moat, so maybe he deserved it.

This is the chaos Becky Novak finds herself faced with when she walks in a couple hours or so later, when she gets up to go to work. Sam can only imagine what it looks like to see them both sitting on the floor, discarded boxes and opened wrappers, a mountain of condom-animals behind them, a huge bag of skittles shared between the two of them. They only have four balloons left to make. Sam and Gabriel give his mother wary sheepish looks, but she just rolls her eyes and tells them to take as many pictures as they can so she can post them on Facebook. Did Sam ever mention how awesome Chuck and Becky Novak are? They are probably the most amazing people in the entire world, aside from his own mother and father.

It takes a while to get all the condom balloon animals into the bedrooms, and halfway through Sam has to threaten to duct-tape Gabriel’s mouth shut because he is laughing so hard that Sam worries they will wake the brothers, but within a little over an hour, they are finished. Animals hang from the ceiling with dental floss, courtesy of Sam allowing Gabriel to ride on his shoulders so he could reach, despite the step stool that got suspiciously lost, and more cover the floors and all surfaces they could reach. There is literally nowhere to step without stepping on animals in compromising positions. There is an entire Kama Sutra in the rooms. The words _You're Welcome, Loki and Moose_ have been spray painted on the walls in a garish pastel pink that makes the sex store bags look classy, courtesy of Gabriel. Hidden cameras record everything from various places in each room, the benefits of Gabriel being the proud owner of way to many cameras. Sam doesn't ask. He thinks about it, but he decides quickly he really doesn't want to open himself up for that, considering Gabriel has flirted with him the entire time they have known each other, and turned almost everything into an innuendo.

The boys collapse exhaustively on Gabriel’s twin size bed at half past six in the morning, just as the sun has started peaking over the horizon. It is the most comfortable bed in the history of comfortable beds, Sam decides, and he ignores the fact that Gabriel has a rainbow pastel polka dotted comforter. After it becomes obvious that Gabriel doesn't mind that they will be sharing his bed, Sam relaxes and the duo promptly falls asleep. They do not wake up until nine o’clock to the sounds of indigent screaming from all of the bedrooms, and the loud popping and squeaking of condoms. They dissolve into peals of laughter, ignoring the fact that they woke up in a twisted pretzel of octopus limbs, which only grows louder at the sight of five angry judgmental people, and one begrudgingly amused and angry all at once, at the door in various states of undress, bits of limp popped condom clinging to their hair and skin.

As far as instantaneous best friendships go, becoming friends with Gabriel Novak is the most memorable. Hands down.

**~*~**

**Caramel**

**~*~**

After the event with the condoms, Castiel and Dean apparently come to an unspoken agreement that they should never leave Gabriel or Sam in the same room without supervision, ever again.

Unfortunately, this means that Sam has to sit uncomfortably in the corner of Castiel’s bedroom while he and his brother share heated gazes that could probably cut through steel, and pretend he isn’t three seconds away from running screaming at the sign that they may decide staring is not enough. It only takes three long miserable days for them to crack, and Sam races out of the room like a bat out of hell, and slumps down on the ugly uncomfortable olive green couch downstairs, fully intent on never moving if it means he never has to see Dean grinding on Castiel in front of him ever again. There is only so much a little brother can take, and somehow he does not think watching his brother have sex is in the fine print of the good bro contract.

There is little to do, it being a Saturday, and Sam having finished all his homework literally just a few seconds before Dean launched into Castiel's lap and started attempting to take off his clothes, conveniently forgetting about Sam. Sam puts in a movie, some weird Broadway inspired movie called Sweeney Todd, with  Johnny Depp, a lot of singing, and bloody murder in it. It's actually really cool, and he wonders which of the Novak's has such strange tastes in movies. He's just to the part where Mrs. Lovett starts singing a song about baking people into pies, when suddenly he is drenched in gooey caramel and popcorn. He glares over his shoulder and is surprised to see a short man with a guilty look.

"Sorry Sammich." He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly,"Thought you were one of Luci's friends."

Lucifer Novak certainly lives up to his name. When Sam was younger, he had to spend an entire week at the Novak house while Dean and Cas went on a camping trip with beck chuck and their parents, and Lucifer kept him up the entire time by cracking fireworks on the ceiling, singing stairway to heaven, and yelling "good Morning Vietnam, into a megaphone. This doesn't mean he can't be nice, but for the most part he is vicious pranks and utter hell to be around. He certainly can't judge Gabriel for attempting to play a prank on him or his friends.

"Why did it have to be caramel?" He laughs, because it is that or yell, and he likes Gabriel too much to yell and possibly loose their new friendship. Also, loss of friendship may involve him being on the other end of his pranks, and Sam does not want that. "I am never going to get this off."

"I could help you get clean." Gabriel suggests with a salacious grin, and he waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Sam's bitch face.

"Awe come on Gabriel." He smirks and flutters his eyelashes. "I'm a classy gal. I don't put out before the first date."

Gabriel snorts, honest to god snorts, then comes around to the front of the couch and leans over Sam, so close he can smell the coconut on his breath over the caramel and popcorn. Whatever could have happened next, whatever the man was planning to do, Sam will never know, because Chuck comes in that second and tells Gabriel to get Sam a towel and let him up so he can go shower.

However, it is because of this, more the dissatisfaction when he pulls away than the act if Gabriel leaning over him so suggestively,  that Sam realizes he might have an unexpected crush on Castiel's older brother. He vows to never let Dean know, because Dean would never let him live it down.

**~*~**

**Toffee**

**~*~**

It has been two weeks since the fateful caramel disaster, and Sam is still convinced his fingers are going to fall off any day now from how hard Becky made Gabriel and him clean the couch. The monstrosity has never been cleaner, but it still smells like caramel, despite the two of them getting out dirt that got caught in the couch seventy years before they were born. Sam and Gabriel are still grounded from sitting on the couch and eating caramel or popcorn for a week. Gabriel is more torn up about the latter than he is, but Sam tries to be sympathetic. 

Right now Castiel and Dean are lounging on said couch, where they were actually doing homework, but now they are sleeping, and Gabriel is cheating against him in Candy Land of all things. Then again, Sam cheated on go-fish earlier, so maybe he deserves it. He thinks the only reason Gabriel is so blatantly cheating is because Sam got a guilty conscious and confessed to his own cheating. The game ends with Sam somehow trapped in the molasses swamp, despite having been nearer to the end, and Gabriel does a little victory dance, and then he grabs his backpack with a grin that spells trouble.

Dean and Sam have been in a prank war since the condoms, so Sam is more than willing to let the master lead if it means getting the upper hand and having Dean cave in first. He tosses Sam a bag of toffee, probably hand made by him if he was being truthful about being a pastry chef, and then pulls out a box with face paints and Sharpies, gesturing to the sleeping duo with a hyena's laughing grin. Sam pops a piece of toffee in his mouth and picks up the paints.

It is no surprise that Gabriel chooses Dean to target, and less of a surprise that all he draws are hundreds of dicks in various sizes and colors on every inch of bare skin he can reach. Sam doesn't draw dicks on Castiel, though Gabriel does one on his face, but he paints as many small doodles as he can think up, and even gives Gabriel's penis drawing a pair of wings. Gabriel whistles lowly at his drawings, and Sam is glad he endured his father's disapproval and Dean's teasing for taking art in his freshman year.

After that they start up another game of Candy Land, and Dean kicks the board across the room when he wakes up ten minutes later to their snickering and throws a tantrum over the paint and Sharpie art. Castiel drags him to the bathroom to get cleaned, and they are subjected to the sounds of their brothers having sex in the shower, but it is worth it.

It is sweet victory to watch Dean cave and order the prank war to an end.

The triumphant smile Sam and Gabriel give Dean would give a small child nightmares.

**~*~**

**Marshmallows**

**~*~**

Sam hates thunderstorms.

Okay, that's a lie. He likes thunderstorms, with the harsh rain, and crackling lightning, and booming thunder. What he hates is the power outage that comes along with thunderstorms. He hates the dark. One of Lucifer's friends locked him in a trunk in the garage when he was six years old, and left him there for three hours.

Sam is once again at the Novaks house, only this time it isn't because of Castiel and Dean's profound bond. Dean and Cas are on a college camping trip, Becky and Chuck are with his parents on a High School reunion cruise, the majority of the Novak-Milton-Shurley family has followed Anna up to California for the Milton family reunion in a gesture of solidarity, ready to kill anyone who dares belittle her for liking women, and Sam doesn't like to be alone in his own home during power outages. Of course, being alone in the Novak house is not really any better, but luckily for him, Gabriel couldn't get time off work, despite being the owner of his cafe-bakery-candy-shop, Sam isn't sure which if it isn't a hybrid of the three, so he isn't alone this time. Although maybe he is unlucky, because now he is stuck in a dark candle lit room with his now two month crush, and he has no viable excuse to get away if he ends up embarrassing himself.

On another note, a crush only lasts four months, so if he is still attracted in over two months, then he is officially legitimately romantically interested in Gabriel Novak. So there's that to dread or look forward to.

The whole room smells of apple pie from Gabriel's candles, and Sam hasn't eaten since the salad he had for lunch. They were going to order pizza, one half pineapple and extra cheese, and the other half artichoke and mushrooms, but the house phone died, and neither Sam nor Gabriel thought to charge their phones before the power went out. Because of this, it is up to Sam to cook, which means they are eating sandwiches or candy, and Sam isn't blessed with cavity proof teeth like Gabriel is.

Gabriel's sandwich is raspberry jam and honey peanut butter on sliced Kings Hawaiian bread, which Sam didn't know existed before today, and is probably the closest someone can get to edible diabetes a sandwich can be. Sam's is a BLT with avocado and cheese on whole grain, with extra vegetables, which gets him teased by the older man, but at least he won't die of a sugar coma. They talk over Sam's homework and the sandwiches, about silly things like the best truffles and the merits of ice cream vs gelato vs sorbet vs frozen yogurt, and deeper but still silly things like the possibility of mythological creatures existing, and opening a chocolate factory that would make Willy Wonka cry on the moon.

About an hour after dinner, Gabriel coaxes Sam into building a blanket fort, and they drag out all the winter quilts and push together chairs. It is wonderful. They roast mini marshmallows over a candle, and eventually fall asleep in the cozy fort. Sam wakes up two hours later with Gabriel's face pressed against his neck, his arm asleep, and he can't get back to sleep.

He is in so much trouble.


End file.
